


it's a three-way call and she knows nothing, nothing

by MorganAfterDark



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Asexual Character, Exhibitionism, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex-Favorable Zolf Smith, Shameless Smut, Zolf fucks Wilde while he's on the 'phone', no beta we die like bertie, that's like. the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAfterDark/pseuds/MorganAfterDark
Summary: Wilde is an exhibitionist who loves control games.*"You know," Wilde says one afternoon, in a voice that Zolf has come to recognise means trouble, "I've got a mobile stone meeting with Curie this afternoon.""Interesting," Zolf says, "An' what does this have to do with me, exactly?""Oh, I don't know," Wilde says, with feigned nonchalance, "Just thought I should make you aware. In case it gives you any… ideas."
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	it's a three-way call and she knows nothing, nothing

**Author's Note:**

> first piece on my nsfw account!!  
> I blame Rome entirely. This is on yall 💕

"You know," Wilde says one afternoon, in a voice that Zolf has come to recognise means trouble, "I've got a mobile stone meeting with Curie this afternoon." 

They're in the kitchen, Zolf busying himself by cooking gods knows what, and Wilde lounging at the table, watching the dwarf pace around the kitchen.

"Interesting," Zolf says, peering into one of the cabinets. They're going to need to request new supplies, soon. "An' what does this have to do with me, exactly?" 

"Oh, I don't know," Wilde says, with feigned nonchalance, "Just thought I should make you aware. In case it gives you any… _ideas_." 

He says the word in such a low, suggestive voice, that Zolf turns, finding the man smirking at him with lidded eyes, chin propped on linked fingers. 

It makes Zolf want to kiss him, but instead he scoffs, turning back to his empty cupboards. "Horny bastard," He says, simply.

*

"Afternoon, Curie," Wilde says, smirking down at Zolf, who is sprawled beneath him, blond hair mussed up against the sheets. 

Zolf knows there's no way this is Wilde's first time getting fucked during a meeting, but this is Wilde's first time getting fucked by _Zolf_ during a meeting, and he's likely underestimated the dwarf's competitive streak, much to his detriment.

Zolf thrusts upwards with his hips, looking to unseat the man, but Wilde just waggles his eyebrows in a taunt as he rides through the thrust with ease. 

Wilde always looks delicious when he's the one riding, but now he's putting on a show he looks _made_ for it, his lithe body rolling in time with his lazy, circular hip motions. Zolf runs his hands over Wilde's hips and up to his waist, guiding Wilde's movement upon his cock. He's enraptured, holding the man as he rocks his hips, arching his back and biting his lip, cock bobbing in time with his movements. Zolf growls, watching as Wilde's eyelids flutter and his cock twitches.

Zolf allows himself, just for a moment, to be lost in the gentle rocking of Wilde's body, the way his thighs quiver around him, and the hot grasping pull of his ass as he occasionally clenches down on Zolf's cock.

Wilde shakes his head, running a hand through his hair as he talks, and Zolf thinks he looks entirely too at ease. He's putting on a show to demonstrate his immaculate control, riling Zolf up in the process. 

_Alright_ , Zolf thinks, a dangerous smile beginning to spread across his face, _You want to make it a show? I'll give you a show._

Before Wilde has really had time to process what the new look on Zolf's face means for him, Zolf is sitting up, placing open mouthed kisses to Wilde's chest, kneading his ass with large, strong hands, and Wilde's stomach swoops.

Seconds later Wilde finds himself on his back, empty, legs up over Zolf's hips with the dwarf kneeling above him, grinning down at him with an expression that sends a rush of heat straight to Wilde's cock. He swallows, fumbles an answer to whatever Curie's just asked him, hungrily tracking the movement of Zolf's hands as he gives a few, slow strokes to his cock. Wilde's own throbs in answer, and then his attention is drawn by Curie asking him yet another question. 

Then Wilde feels Zolf's slick hands on his waist, manhandling him into flipping onto his stomach, and he subconsciously grinds into the mattress. Zolf's thick hands press into his ass cheeks, spreading them apart as Wilde tries to keep his voice level. Zolf's hands move to grasp Wilde's hips, and yank him backwards, up onto his knees, ass in the air. He hears Zolf chuckle darkly, and his stomach clenches in response and he has to stifle a moan.

Zolf lines himself up with Wilde's hole, teasing him with shallow thrusts with just his head, before pushing back in, slow and steady. He delights in the way Wilde's back arches, pressing his ass flush against Zolf's hips, the whole of his cock disappearing easily into the greedy, grasping heat of Wilde's body. 

From this angle it's much easier for Zolf to take control, allowing him to fuck into Wilde with slow, deep strokes. It's easier still to lean forward and take Wilde's swollen cock in his hand. 

Zolf feels a twisted sense of pride settle into his chest as he watches the way Wilde's busy convulses, looking for purchase to find his relief, but still having to maintain his polite, businesslike air in conversation with Curie. 

His body is bent forwards as far as he will go, holding himself up on his forearms so that he can still speak comfortably, and Zolf can just see his hands outstretched beyond his dark head. They're white knuckled in the sheets, as Wilde clings to the last shreds of his composure while Zolf fucks into him from behind. 

Zolf's own fingers are digging into Wilde's hips, biting into the soft skin there in a way he knows will leave marks. He rolls his hips in slow, lazy thrusts that fill Wilde completely, striking deep inside him in a way he knows will stroke the man's prostate and leave him seeing stars.

He watches with interest the way the muscles in Wilde's back move as he does, flexing in time with his hands, and notes the way the curling hairs at the back of Wilde's neck are sticking to him with sweat.

He releases one of Wilde's hips, and lazily drags the palm of that rough, calloused hand up and over the soft swell of Wilde's ass, before squeezing, nails biting into flesh and marking him with reddened crescent moons.

He gives a deadly smile as he feels Wilde's body clench around him, and hears the whimper the man tries desperately to stifle. 

" _Good_ ," Zolf purrs darkly, giving Wilde's ass another squeeze, "You're so good for me."

" _Yes_ ," Wilde says, and Zolf isn't sure if he's answering him or Curie.

"Barnes and Carter are out - _ahh_ \- out on a mission at the moment," Wilde continues, attempting to disguise his moan as a cough as Zolf gives a particularly deep roll of his hips.

He doesn't know how long they've been going for at this point, but he knows he's about to come out on top. He's trying to keep his movements slow, drawing out the pleasure for Wilde and keep taunting him with it for the length of his conversation, but Curie won't stop asking bloody questions and Zolf can feel the familiar heat beginning to build in his gut. The hand that is clutching Wilde's ass lifts, before coming back down with a slap that Wilde will still be feeling tomorrow. The man gasps, dropping his head into the sheets to muffle the sound, and rocking his hips back against Zolf's, and Zolf lets out a groan of his own as he does so.

The fire in his belly continues building, stoked by the hot, clutching press of Wilde's body, and Zolf finds himself leaning further over Wilde's back, hip rolls turning to hard thrusts as he chases his orgasm, unable to stop himself any longer.

Wilde is now meeting him thrust for thrust, still talking, although his voice is sounding considerably more shaky than before. The poor sound quality between stones will probably cover them, but Zolf still feels a slight smugness at how close he has Wilde to blowing it. Bet no one else has ever given him _this_. 

Wilde gives another stifled moan, muscles contracting around Zolf's cock, and that tips him over the edge. He comes with a long, drawn out groan that he makes no attempts to hide, waves of pleasure rolling through his body. He thrusts hard into Wilde once, twice, a final time, holding himself there, before collapsing forwards to press his forehead to Wilde's back.

Zolf allows himself a moment to bask in it, the warmth of an orgasm and the heat that rolls from Wilde's body, before he rubs his hands together and casts to cure fatigue. He can still hear Curie's voice buzzing from stone, and Wilde hasn't come yet, so he's not about to stop if he can help it.

He feels the glow settle into his bones, cock still buried inside Wilde, and gives another experimental roll of his hips.

" _Fuck_ \- _Gods_ , Zolf, " Wilde gasps, covering the stone with his hand, "You can't do this to me."

"I think you'll find," Zolf says with a grunt, balancing his weight on one hand beside Wilde, "I already have."

Wilde presses his face into the bed and gives a high moan, rolling his hips back into Zolf to chase that feeling of him moving deep inside him.

"Curie," Wilde says, attempting to put on his most charming voice, "I'm going to have to call you back."

There's a hum from the stone, and Zolf takes the opportunity to press a few small, tender kisses to Wilde's back, following them immediately with sharp edged bites to his hips.

" _Please_ ," Wilde whines, shakily, "I really do need to go _right now_ ,"

Zolf's grin is positively feral, and he knows Wilde can feel it against his back. He reaches round with his other hand to grasp the man's cock, which throbs in his hand, and he gives a few experimental little pulls.

"I - _hah_ \- Good _bye_ , Curie. I'll contact you tomor- _ohhh_ ," and then Wilde drops the stone onto the floor and gives the filthiest moan Zolf thinks he's ever heard the man make. And he's heard many.

" _Zolf_ , you bastard," Wilde groans, arching his back to greedily grind his ass back into Zolf, as the dwarf resumes his deep, lazy thrusts. Wilde's legs are shaking, and he lets himself collapse completely into the mattress now he no longer needs to speak, and lets out a string of muffled curses that has Zolf chuckling darkly.

"Nah," Zolf counters, slowly sliding himself out, swiping his thumb over the slick, aching head of Wilde's cock, "You love me,"

"I do," Wilde says, between moans, and Zolf rewards him by slamming back in, unrestrained at last. " _Hah, fuck_ \- I do, I do, I _do_."

There's an almost furious energy to Zolf's thrusts now, the hand around Wilde's cock moving at the same burning speed, and Wilde feels like he might combust. He fucks hard into Zolf's hand as Zolf fucks into his ass, their bodies crashing together. 

" _Zolf_ -" He gasps, voice high and breathless, "I'm gonna - _fuck_ \- I'm-" 

"Come for me," Zolf growls into his shoulders, breath raising goosebumps over Wilde's heated, sweaty skin, "Come for me, _Oscar_."

The use of his given name sends him hurtling over the edge, and his orgasm slams into him with the force of a train. His brain whites out completely and he _howls_ , hips bucking involuntarily under Zolf, causing the dwarf's cock buried inside him to strike his prostate again and again, dragging the pleasure on longer until it's almost too much. He feels Zolf's sweaty forehead pressed against his back, thrusts frantic and sloppy, out of control as the dwarf comes inside him for the second time. He loses track of his senses then, whole body singing in tune with Zolf's, tingling with suppressed magic, awakened by the strength of his orgasm. 

He sinks back into himself moments later, to find Zolf sitting up next to him, rolling the mobile stone between his fingers. 

"Do you think she noticed?" Zolf says, thoughtfully.

Wilde just laughs, blissful and uncaring. "Probably. She's quite perceptive, you know."

Zolf hums, dropping the stone onto the bed and placing a hand against Wilde's cheek. 

"Well," He says, drawing him in for a lazy kiss, "I'm glad I'm not the one who has to deal with her." 

"At least she knows I'm being well cared for," He sighs, dropping his head back onto the mattress, feeling too relaxed to move. "You've destroyed me thoroughly, darling."

Zolf huffs a laugh, "Everything you were looking for?" He taunts, raising his eyebrows. 

"Mhm," Wilde affirms, with a happy little groan, "And then some."

**Author's Note:**

> you made it!! I'm still hella nervous abt posting smut lol, so I hope u liked it if u got this far 💕  
> (also I need u to know that if u get this title reference? I love u sm)


End file.
